Innings of the Heart: Double Play
by Erisyuka-chan
Summary: DON'T THROW SOMETHING THAT YOU WOULDN'T WANT ME TO CATCH! Miyuki x OC x Kuramochi
1. Pre-Inning Act

**~~~PRE-INNING ACT~~~**

**"What the hell are you talking about? What are you getting angry for? I don't understand you at all! You got back together again, right? You got what you wanted!"**

_"I know! And I'll tell you that it made me the happiest man in the world when she told me that she still loves me after everything I did for her. That nothing has changed. And that she's forgiven me! It was one of the greatest thing that happened in my life."_

**"You don't need to say in my face! If you just wanted to brag about it, then do it somewhere else!"**

_"I consider myself the luckiest man in the world because I have her!"_

**"Don't make me repeat myself! I said, you don't have to say it in my face! You don't have to tell me!"**

_"I was a fool for leaving her before but now I got her back! And I would never want to lose her again!"_

**"You want a fight, huh? Stop yelling in front of me and go disturb someone else!"**

_"What are you getting worked up for anyway?"_

**"Huh? You're the one who's worked up, not me!"**

_"I just want to share with you how glad I am that I was able to get back with her."_

**"You don't have to repeat it over and over again! And besides, I know. I fully understand what you mean. I know how lucky you are and I know how amazing she is. So, can you please leave me alone now?"**

_"You talk as if you know everything about her."_

**"I do."**

_"Liar."_

**"I do… because I was the one who helped her get back on her feet."**

_"Yeah. That's right."_

**"Can you please go now?"**

_"But…"_

**"But what? What is it again?"**

_"THAT'S EXACTLY THE REASON WHY I'M SO PISSED!"_

**"HUH?! What the hell are you talking about? I helped your girlfriend so that the two of you can get back together, so what on earth are you pissed about?"**

_"It's because… you were the one who was with her during the time when she needed me the most!"_

**"It can't be helped. The two of you were still not on good terms that time."**

_"I know. That's why I'm so pissed!"_

**"Cut it out already, will you? You have her now!"**

_"I know. I have her now. She's now mine. And I'm the one she loves…"_

**"Like I said, you don't have to tell me!"**

_"But you know, I'm just pissed at the fact that… you have a place in her heart that I can never ever have."_


	2. First Inning

**A/N: Some of the characters might be OOC. Nevertheless, I still hope that you will enjoy this fic.**

**Added Info for my OCs (I'm really sorry for the confusion that it may have caused):**

**_Yuki Tohru_ is Yuki Tetsuya's cousin who's a famous baseball player as well as a popular model. He got scouted for Major League and he also was an honor student.**

_**Yuki Tsugumi **_**is Tohru's younger sister who transferred at Seidou.**

* * *

_**~~~FIRST INNING~~~**_

"Have you heard about the news about the new transfer student?" A goofy-looking second year guy leaned closer to the person situated next to him.

"News? What news are you talking about?"

"So, you didn't know ehh? Too bad." Another student joined them, trying to sound a bit cool though his superficial looks betrayed him.

"Cut to the chase already man! I feel like a total loser for not knowing what you were talking about!"

"Well, aren't you?" Retorted another as they all laughed in unison, filling the entire classroom with youthful vigor of teenage boys.

Reclining sluggishly in his seat, Kuramochi Youichi yawned and stretched his arms like a tired old man. Wiping the tears accumulated in his eyes, he lazily turned and shifted his attention to the prodigious catcher sitting behind him.

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" He asked in his usual casual tone that was obviously devoid of any respect.

"Who knows…?" Miyuki replied, clearly uninterested of the topic. He gave out a very loud sigh and proceeded to look outside of the window as if stuck on a mindless trance.

"What the heck? Do you even think of other stuffs aside from baseball?" Kuramochi inquired with mischief evident in his voice.

"Other stuffs? Other stuffs like what?" The sporty glasses-obsessed member of Seidou's baseball team raised an eyebrow as he smirked involuntarily towards the speedy shortstop.

"Well, you know. The usual stuff common to boys who in this age." Kuramochi leaned closer to Miyuki as if he was cautious of anyone hearing about their conversation.

Miyuki sighed once again as he deliberately did an exaggerated facepalm. "It's not that I'm interested in things like that… and it's not like I'm not interested either. For sure, I'm not oblivious but…"

"But what?" Kuramochi stood up and placed both of his hands on Miyuki's desk. He had that look on his eyes which told Miyuki that he was on full interrogation mode.

"…to be honest, I don't really care."

"Don't really care huh? Says the guy who gets enough number of chocolates to fill up his entire room every Valentine's Day." The dark green-haired lad blurted out in a somewhat insulting tone. "You're really no fun Miyuki. You're going to make all your fangirls die slowly painful deaths with that attitude of yours. If you only act towards them like how you play in the field, you'd be Mr. Campus Crush in no time. Plus, you'd be gaining a lot more acquaintances that way."

"Oh? So, you're lecturing me huh? Wow, would you look at that?" Miyuki crossed his legs in a fashionable way as he turned to smile informally at probably the closest friend he has at Seidou.

"I'm only saying the truth. You don't want to be labeled as someone who's literally _friendless_ until the day you graduate, right?"

"Well, the last time I check, we're very much in the same position you know."

Kuramochi smirked and put his arms on Miyuki's shoulder. "Now that I think about it, you're right." Laughing heartily, he turned to look at his classmates who were in the room with them. He realized that even if they see each other in class almost every day, he hardly knew all of them by name. It may sound a bit weird for others but the thought didn't disturbed him one bit.

"Well, they all say that you're quite evil in a way. So maybe that's why you don't have that much friends." Removing Kuramochi's arm from his shoulder, Miyuki gawked teasingly at the teen.

"I wouldn't deny that. I fully admit to that!"

"Right."

"And if I'm evil, then you're worse. With that twisted personality of yours, you'll catch anyone off-guard and leave them scarred for life with your traumatic remarks."

"Why, thank you." Miyuki did a thumbs up as he laughed lightly.

"You know very well that it's not a compliment." Kuramochi stated a matter-of-factly.

Miyuki nodded. "I know. That's why we're the best of friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah. Right."

The two teens went back to their seats as they heard the bell rang, signaling for the classes to start.

* * *

"Well, isn't your sister quite the celebrity huh? Never thought that her transfer here would create such a fuss." Isashiki Jun said without even looking at the person he was talking to. They were boringly waiting for their teacher to arrive while his thoughts wandered about.

The feared captain of Seidou's baseball team sighed in polite exasperation. "How many times must I tell you that she's not my sister? She's my cousin. The younger sister of Tohru-niisan."

"Yuki Tohru. Straight A student. Baseball prodigy. Top class model. Scouted for Major League. No wonder his sister is famous." The older of the Kominato brothers joined in the conversation.

"I see. Then why aren't you as famous as she is then Captain? You're also Tohru's cousin, right?" Masuko added, unaware of a possible hidden meaning embedded in his words.

A cross-popping vein somehow made its way in a small corner of Yuki Tetsuya's forehead as he cleared his throat. "Is there a rule which says that I must also be famous just because I'm related to Tohru-niisan?"

"Well… it's not like that…" Masuko raised both of his hands in a rather apologetic stance as he found himself lost for words.

"In any case, Tsugumi will be studying here starting today so I will need to take care of her and see to it that she's doing fine." Tetsuyai interrupted in a voice that reeks of authority.

Before Isashiki could even open his mouth and comment, a faint scream was heard from outside the classroom. Immediately, some of the boys from the class went out to check the source of the scream which somehow sounded like that of a typical female protagonist in a mainstream anime.

"Woah! I can't believe this! Yuki Tsugumi! It really Yuki Tsugumi!" An overly-excited male suddenly shouted, gaining the attention of his classmates.

"Really? She's really here?" Thrilled voices echoed inside the classroom as the students went out one by one to get a glimpse of their famous schoolmate.

"Speak of the devil…" Isashiki remarked with a grin.

Testuya rubbed his temples in an attempt to stave off a threatening migraine and stood up. He cleared his classmates out of the way and went straight to his popular cousin who was plopped on the floor. She was sobbing lightly as she wiped the tears from her eyes gently with both of her hands curled.

"C-cute. She's so cute." Cried the boys who were there at the scene. But before they could even make their move, Tetsuya's presence made them all take one step back.

"Why are you here Tsugumi? Shouldn't you be in your room in the second year's floor?" He asked her in voice so gentle that you wouldn't think he was the captain of such a strong baseball team. He kneeled beside her and placed his hand on her shoulders. Tsugumi looked at him with tears still streaming down from her face.

"You're crying again, huh? Why are you always crying? What happened?" Tetsuya ran his fingers through a few strands of her cousin's hair which was wet with a mixture of sweat and tears.

"Tetsu-nii…" Tsugumi said in a shaky voice.

"Yes?"

All of a sudden, Tsugumi lunged towards Tetsuya and buried her crying face in his chest.

"I am so sorry to be always causing trouble, but I can't be in that class! I just can't! I can't!" She yelled at the top of her lungs not minding the people around them. She tightly held the corner of Tetsuya's uniform.

"Calm down Tsugumi. I don't understand what you mean."

"Yes, you do. Why didn't you tell me? Just transfer me to another section then!"

"Huh? Why? What's wrong in the class that you're in right now?"

"Don't act as if you don't know, Tetsu-nii!" Tsugumi's body was now shaking violently with her sobs. "Why didn't you tell me beforehand? I can't be in the same class as him! I just can't!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
